Saiban Nashi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Garou entiende, acepta y no juzga, porque quiere vencer de nuevo a Kinzoku. Empleando, incluso si es necesario, el trasero. [Metal-Bat/Garou]


One punch-man es propiedad del jodido One-sensei.

 **S** _aiba_ _ **n N**_ _ash_ _ **i**_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

No es una debilidad, si no un entendimiento de la situación en sí. No es que sea amable, la comprensión no es necesariamente propia de una persona virtuosa. Es solo que entiende, acepta y no juzga. Sabe lo difícil que es para un niño encontrar aprobación o respeto sobre algo en lo que él cree. Por ello cuando Zenko se plata ante él con una determinación semejante a la suya no puede decir o hacer mucho, si no es que nada con respecto a ello. Ver esos enormes ojos tan fieros y esos brazos simulando un muro defensivo le hacen pensar las veces en que imaginó salvaguardando a más de cien monstruos o villanos dispuestos en esos dibujos animados que miraba cuando chico.

"Mi hermano no puede pelear"

Sus palabras fieras hacen que quiera sonreír pero Kinzoku Batto cree que es una burla que está conteniendo. Y eso si que lo hace reír. Zenko no parece contenta, al parecer piensa que las carcajadas se deben a sus palabras cuando en realidad van dirigidas a otra persona.

Si tan solo ella supiera, ¿qué haría "hermano mayor" al respecto?

"Oye, ¿por qué dices eso cuando tu hermano es un héroe que ha apaleado a decenas de monstruos y villanos?"

Garou quiere saber, la curiosidad está haciendo estragos, sobre todo porque tiene la mirada de Kinzoku puesta en su figura. Zenko no es capaz de verla, la tensión que pende de un extremo a otro por encima de su cabeza. Ambos ansían esto, el pelearse. Y ambos saben que esto no va a terminar solo en golpes. Aún si el trasero del cazador de héroes no puede con el ímpetu de ese héroe que tiene un volcán activo en vez de cerebro.

"Porque es una promesa"

Esa respuesta lo hace enarcar la ceja izquierda. Está al tanto del valor en las palabras de ese hombre situado tras Zenko, después de todo le había prometido acabar con él -además de joderlo de nuevo- y había cumplido a medias ya que aún no ha podido vencerlo. Sin embargo lo intentaba, siempre más intenso que la primera vez. A veces, solo a veces, Garou consideraba el ver al coloproctólogo por aquello de los desgarres que pudiera sufrir su musculatura anal.

"El prometió que no recurriría a la violencia mientras yo estuviera presente"

No sabe a ciencia cierta qué tanta resistencia o autocontrol tenga Kinzoku Batto cuando claramente lo ha estado provocando con la mirada y esos cambios de postura que realiza de forma premeditada en cada oportunidad que se le presenta. Ya sea desde cargando la cadera a la izquierda ―con la mano puesta en la cintura, bajando ligeramente la cabeza y afilando la mirada― hasta pararse de lado sacando las nalgas ―posando la palma de la mano sobre el muslo― que piensa en que el orgulloso y leal hermano de Zenko está tan duro como ese bat que sostiene sobre sus hombros.

"Y mi hermano siempre cumple sus promesas"

Garou deja de lado el seducirlo para entonces mirar atento a esa niña.

"Oh, ya veo"

Ha escuchado por completo a pesar de ejecutar ese coqueteo venenoso que le tiene fundida la paciencia a Kinzoku. Elige ponerse en cuclillas frente a la mirada atenta de Zenko. Carga la cabeza hacia la derecha y le devuelve esos mismos ojos penetrantes y poderosos.

"Es verdad, Kinzoku Batto cumple lo que promete, y ¿sabes una cosa?, el prometió que me besa-"

Kinzoku se adelanta al bloquearle la boca. Le aprieta las mejillas, asegurándose de que no hable. No es violencia, tal vez no, a pesar de que el movimiento ha sido bastante hosco.

《 _Así que te avergüenza lo que pueda pensar de ti, ¿eh?; que tierno_ 》

"¡Hermano!, lo prometiste!"

Zenko se gira para reclamarle a Batto pero éste no le suelta, las venas sobresaltadas y esa mirada que aniquilan exponen el límite roto de su poca paciencia.

"¡Hermano!"

Un llamado más, sumado a las lágrimas que brotan al instante en que la garganta grita, doblega a Kinzoku. Pero Garou puede entrever una disputa en el interior del héroe. Quiere agradar a Zenko y también romperle la cara a él.

Al final solo una de las dos gana.

Y Garou sonríe pese a la opresión ejercida en sus músculos faciales.

"Zenko"

Ella escucha sin parar de llorar.

"Ya lo escuchaste. Le prometí algo, y debo cumplírselo"

"Pero"

"Así que ve a casa. Este sujeto va arrepentirse de haber deseado que cumpliera con mi promesa"

La manera en que habla y ese extraño acento que exponen los modismos de una región en concreto, hacen que una fuerte descarga eléctrica le erice la piel al monstruo humano. Garou ansia que Zenko se marche, que se lleve la imagen de aquel hermano que hace valer su palabra y que tanto la ama. Sin embargo sabe que las personas a esa edad son tercas y que esta niña más debido a la sangre que comparte con Kinzoku Batto. Por ello pone todas sus energías en incorporarse, siendo allí el primer encuentro de la tarde con ese héroe de cabeza caliente. No se la pone fácil, de hecho Batto parece querer mantenerlo en cuclillas pero Garou logra pararse. Las pupilas de Kinzoku hablan por si solas, y eso no puede importarle menos. Le duelen las mejillas, está harto de esa opresión y quiere zafarse. Por lo que golpea la muñeca del otro para obligarlo a soltarle.

"Si no quieres que tu hermano rompa su promesa deberías irte ya"

Con cierta jocosidad intenta palpar la cabeza de Zenko, no pretende irritar a nadie, no es ese su plan pero antes de que logre siquiera tocarle Batto vuelve a adelantarse pero esta vez puede percibir un aura amenazante emanar de su interior que lo hace retraer la mano inmediatamente. Sus sentidos se encienden y Garou sabe que lo que viene no es apto para menores ni tampoco para personas sensibles.

Aunque Zenko no quiere marcharse lo hace, hay algo en su interior que le pide retirarse, algo que no entiende muy bien y al que decide ceder. Al final toma el camino seguro a casa no sin antes pedirle a su hermano que la compense y que siga manteniendo su promesa. Garou los observa con una expresión estéril en el rostro, la cual lleva tintes de aburrimiento y un aire extraño, peculiar.

Para cuando Zenko se pierde por el sendero, Garou se encuentra esperando al héroe sentado en una banca callejera. Esta cruzado de piernas, con los dedos de Kinzoku marcados en sus pómulos y un ardor quemándole el vientre.

Batto por fin le mira, ya no con la furia restringida y si con la ira desbordándose como el agua en una marea.

"Más vale que dejes de provocarme, idiota. Si no quieres que te destroce el trasero"

Quiere reírse, reírse como nunca pero no lo hace porque entiende, a la perfección, que Kinzoku Batto cumplirá su promesa. Que la cita con el coloproctólogo es inevitable.

"Oh, cuanta confianza a pesar de que no has podido derrotarme ni una sola vez"

"¿Hah?"

"Hazle un favor a mi cuñada y cumple tu palabra esta vez, Kinzoku Batto"

Y que formar parte de esa familia de hermanos no es tan malo después de todo.

El bat se agita, abanica y Garou arquea la espalda para eludir el golpe. Su flexibilidad sitúa su cuerpo en una posición excepcional, demasiado atrayente. Atizando el carbón que incinera a Metal Bat. Y la batalla empieza.

"Woop!"

Pese a tener a ese héroe quemándose, se piensa tomar el tiempo suficiente para jugar pues está consciente de que Metal no se consumirá sin antes haberlo entretenido un rato; alza entonces la pierna izquierda en un intento por patearle la cabeza. Pero aunque es rápido, tanto como el viento, Kinzoku va un paso adelante al encogerse y situar el cuerpo gracias a un medio giro justo por debajo de esa línea dibujada por su pierna. Garou sigue la trayectoria de ese movimiento pero la postura no lo favorece en lo absoluto menos cuando Batto lo captura al jalarle la cintura. El arco que dibuja su espalda forza a sus músculos. El héroe tiene ventaja por segundos y los aprovecha para pegárselo al cuerpo. Un choque se propina entre los genitales de Kinzoku y los de Garou, y este ultimo sorprendido suelta un grito que bien puede confundirse con los gemidos de un gato.

Las ondas de su cerebro viajan tan rápido como su codo, el cual busca impactar la barbilla del héroe pero a pesar de que el choque se suscita e incluso el golpe le revienta la nariz, Kinzoku no lo suelta.

《 _¿No intentó siquiera esquivarlo?, ¿qué pasa con este tipo?, ¿el coraje ya le fundió el cerebro?_ 》

Batto afianza el agarre, la presión entre los genitales se intensifica y de ser algo agradable, sensual, se convierte en algo doloroso. El ritmo cardiaco se desborda, Garou puede notarlo en esas venas sobresaltadas en la frente y cuello de Kinzoku.

Esto se ha complicado.

"Te lo dije, vas a arrepentirte de haberme crispado los nervios"

La mueca en esos labios parece una sonrisa pero no hay rasgos de felicidad sincera en esa curvatura. El brazo rodeando la cintura no lo protege, quiere romperlo. Y la sangre escurriendo desde las fosas nasales hasta la barbilla entinta la escena de forma criminal.

Garou entiende, acepta y no juzga, porque quiere vencer de nuevo a Kinzoku. Empleando, incluso si es necesario, el trasero.

* * *

 **N/A**.- Ah pues eme aquí, escribiendo de estos dos, ¿a qué son hermosos juntos?; bueno sigo debiendo otras cosas que estoy segura terminaré en estas semanas. Mmm, ¿algún fan de Flash/Sonic o de Mumen Rider/Saitama e incluso King/Saitama?, me muero si me topo con alguien que ame y adore como yo el Amai Mask/Saitama. Antes de irme una disculpa por los horrores de gramática, espero algún día solucionarlo. En fin, hasta la próxima.


End file.
